


I am not who I used to be

by AkiraSatona



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Basically she ends up fucking up everyones shit, Canon Divergent, F/M, Lucy goes from good girl to badass, M/M, Mature for use of curse words, Most of those Original Characters are new Dragons, Not Canon Compliant, Royal!Lucy, and gets together with Sting, for those Natsu's attacks will be tweaked and fitted to that element, non-canon, probably OOC But Imma try here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2020-03-10 00:39:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraSatona/pseuds/AkiraSatona
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia feels betrayed, she has been ignored by the guild and the family she adores. To the point where she eventually leaves. She eventually finds a new home in Sabertooth but she finds a new family somewhere she never expected





	1. The Beginning

When Lucy Heartfilia entered the Guild Hall that morning with her usual upbeat smile and loud greeting she hadn't been expecting much. The Entirety of Fairy Tail in all of its glory paid her no mind. And the once vibrant halls of the guild now felt hollow and without feeling. She tried to seem happy as she sat alone at the bar, the odd time Gajeel or Levy would come to talk to her Or Laxus and Freed would invite her to sit with them to keep her company, but other than them no one cared. It a more personal hell than she ever expected, but a tap on her shoulder had her turning in surprise. Seeing Natsu standing there with Lisanna at his back.

"Lucy, I've talked it over with the team, and we think it's best if you go it alone." He told her. To say she was shocked was an understatement, even more so once she saw Natsu and Lisanna holding hands. She understood then, of course, she'd be pushed aside for Lisanna. She was the one the guild had missed more than anything, the one Natsu missed above anyone else. 

"Not to mention, you're a weakling Heartfilia. You hide behind spirits that do the work for you. Celestial Wizards are jokes." She heard Lisanna mutter under her breath and Lucy was surprised that Natsu didn't catch it since she saw Gajeel, Laxus, and Wendy perk up their heads out of the corner of her eye. But she kept her mouth shut, standing up from the Bar Stool as she saw Loke materialize beside her in all his Leo the Lion glory. She smiled as he walked over and held his hand out, eyes widening when she put her Key Ring in his palm. 

"I release you, Loke. Make sure they stay together. and that they don't fall into the hands of someone who would misuse them. I will be gone for a while, and I don't know if I'll come back." She told him, gently closing his hand around the ring. He stared at his closed palm then her that back at his hand. Finally giving her a small nod.

"I will honor those terms, Lucy. None will come to possess these keys so long as I guard them. You are our Wizard, Our Friend. I speak for all my brothers and sisters when I say that we want no one to handle us other than you, and here we will remain until the day you come for us." He spoke. Giving her a small smile and kneeling much like a butler with a hand over his heart. His speech gave her a little joy back that she thought she had lost and she hugged him. 

"You will always be my best friend Loke. Never forget that. Spirit or not, you were there for me when I needed you. Do not beat yourself up over my decisions." She said as she felt him disappear and return to the spirit world, her keys still in his possession. 

She could feel the eyes of the guild at her back as she climbed the steps and stepped into Makarov's office. Gently smiling as the Guild Master looked up at her.

"Ah Lucy, what can I do for you, child?" He asked as she sat down on the other side of the desk. 

"I want to leave the guild, at least for now. I need to take some time for myself and I need to get stronger." She said after a moment of silence. She knew that Makarov would ask her why, but she also knew that this is what she needed.

"I understand Lucy, But you will have to come back for visits." He said, a sad smile on his face as he stood up, holding out a hand to her. Placing her hand with the guild mark inbetween his own as she smiled,

"Of course Master. Just for you, Laxus and Freed." She said as she left a small letter on Makarov's desk. Feeling the spell that took the guild mark away was oddly strange. She felt almost a stinging feeling on her hand for a split second before Makarov released her hand and it came away bare.

"Let me walk you out, child." He offered and she nodded. A smile on her face as the two walked out of the room into the main guild hall. Laxus and Freed joining up with them as the Heartfilia heir walked out of its now Hallowed Halls.

When she opened the guild hall doors she was met with two grandiose explosions of light from three Magic Circles. She quickly turned around and Makarov, Freed, Laxus and even Mavis -Freed's younger Sister by a few minutes- were standing there. Mavis was actually the first to step forward. Her eyes glowing a brilliant golden and Lucy knew that it was her magic helping her channel her Namesake their first Master.

"My Darling Fairy. I am greatly saddened that this day has had to come, but remember that you will always have a home in Fairy Tail. I will always be your mother and every one your brothers and sisters, regardless of blood. All who have gathered have done so to give you the fairy tail sendoff you deserve." She spoke in a soft voice. Lucy saw Freed send his Runes down throughout the ground and Laxus sent sparks through them. Causing them to give off fireworks displays

"Rule number 1: You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long you live." Mavis started up again. Stating the first of the three rules of the guild, while the fireworks were still going off around her. Makarov joining in with them.

"Rule Number 2: You must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain." She continued. Taking Lucy's hand and giving her a bright smile as the lights started to die down.

"And Number 3: Though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant, and you must never forget about your friends, and your family for as long as you live." She finished as the light show did too. Lucy looked at the girl who was channeling their first master and she knew that Freed couldn't have asked for a better sister. And she knew she couldn't have asked for anyone better to give her the send-off. She watched as the glow faded from Mavis' eyes and Freed caught her as she collapsed. After making sure she was ok he looked up at her.

"Lucy, please. If you see our fathers on your travels. Tell them that we miss them." He asked. She knew that Stilio and Malum had been prominent figures within the guild before she had joined. and she knew Freed and Mavis missed them terribly. So she nodded and gave each of them a hug.

"I will Freed. You have my word." She said as she smiled at them. Then turned and started walking. Before she was eyeshot she held up her hand in the guild signature 'L' Shape. Smiling as she saw the four of them doing it right back. 

Soon enough she was on the train headed for Sabertooth. She supposed she could have gone to Blue Pegasus or Lamia Scale. But Hibiki and Lyon would have asked her too much about what happened. She needed somewhere that would take her in but would also not ask questions. She figured Sabertooth would be fine. Sting and Rouge might ask but she knew they would let it go if she didn't want to talk. They may be brutes that like to act then think -or at least she knew that be the case with Sting she hadn't been sure about Rouge- but the two of them respected a lady when they needed to. 

She sighed as she looked out the train window. Guess she would just have to wait and see.


	2. New beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy journey's to Sabertooth and sees some familiar faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapter is so short. The chapters will have varying degrees of length depending on the content within.

Fairy tail Getting to the city Sabertooth resided in was easy. Finding Sabertooth was a totally different story. Lucy knew that she would have to find someone to take her to the guild hall. Preferably Sting or Rogue, what she wouldn't give for a familiar face right now. She hadn't even noticed that as she was walking she'd walked right by a certain Blonde in question.

Sting and Lector had been out for a well deserved walk when his shoulder was bumped and a suitcase brushed by his leg. Turning he saw the blonde head of a certain Celestial wizard. Wondering if his eyes were possibly decieving him he ran up and tapped her shoulder.

"Hey Blondie. What are you doing all the way ou here?" He asked her. When her shoulder had been tapped and she was spoken too she jumped a little and sighed,

"Oh Sting. Sorry I was lost in my thoughts." She said once she saw who it was that stopped her. Then looked around and frowned, "And lost in general apparently. I was hoping to run into you actually. I- I want to join Sabertooth." She told him. Surprising the blonde in front of her.

"Really? What happened to being in Fairy Tail?" He asked, taking mental note of the way she cringed when he said the name, making another mental note to avoid talking about the guild until further notice.

"Things..... Became Complicated, and I didn't feel like that guild was a good fit for me. I want to become stronger without the use of my magic. Leo the Lion has my keys, he's keeping them safe until I'm able to hold my own on my own. That's why I came all the way out here, I was hoping you and Rouge could help me." She explained. Smiling as Lector hopped from Sting's Shoulder over on top of Lucy's head.

"We gotta help her out man. We can't just leave her." Lector said after a second, then looked down the girl.

"Besides, You're all Sting ever talks about ever since the Gm-" He started to continue but was cut off when Sting made a beeline and covered the exceeds mouth with his hand, accidentally only bringing the two closer together. Quickly stepping back Lucy could have sworn she saw a dusting of red on the others cheeks. Sting looked at her with a bit of a sheepish smile as he nodded,

"A-Anyways. I'm sure Rouge and I would like the company. Come on, I'll take you to the guild hall." He said and started walking, giving Lector a bop on the head as he went. Lucy just chuckled and walked beside him.

"So what about your guys' guild master? He seemed like he detested new members." She asked. Referring to Jiemma when they had attended the games. He'd always seemed standoffish to new people.

"Rouge and I co-Run the guild now. It's not something I like to talk about. Master was angry that Rouge and I lost to Natsu and Gajeel in the games and needless to say, I retaliated causing him to step down from being master." He simply replied with, Lucy could tell there was more to the story but she decided to leave it at that. Simply nodding as the two walked in silence.

\---------//---------

After some walking Sting had lead Lucy through the bustling streets to a well hidden building on the other side of an alley.

"We keep our guild hall hidden. Part of the initial trial for members is to try and just find the place. For some its easy. Depending of the type of magic the use. Example being card magic. Any skilled card magic wizard could easily find the hall if they know what they're looking for. The next part is going up against Rouge and I. We're the strongest in the guild meaning that members are judged on their ability to hold their own against us." Sting explained as he walked up and opened the door to the guild.

"But since you're here to train and not using your magic at all you won't be put through that. You'll be a member like the rest of us. Special exception." He said with a small wink as they walked in. Lucy watched as he went over and started talking to rouge. Eventually she felt a tap on her shoulder, when she turned around she was surprised to find Rufus Lore standing behind her.

"You're the blonde from Fairy Tail's A Team in the games. Pleasure to have you with us Lucy." He said with a small smile. Lucy really hadn't given much thought to those that she had seen at the games from Sabertooth's team. Still she was polite and talked to Rufus and eventually Orga until Sting came. Bidding them farewell she followed Sting further in to a temporary room in the back of the guild.

As she was unpacking her things she saw a note on the bottom of her suitcase. A note with the Heartfilia family crest on it. Concerned that some one was using her late fathers personal crest she quickly picked up the note and started to glance over it.

_"My Dearest,_

_I have absolute faith that the path you have chosen is one that you will see through to the end. Know that I am so proud of who you've become my darling Lucy. Take the time you need with your training. Then make your way to the clearing in the heart of the woods outside the city Sabertooth resides in. There are family secrets still for you to discover my Lucky Lucy._

_Your loving mother,_

_Layla"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUAHAHAHAHAHA Cliffhanger. I'm sure ya'll are confused but I promise All will be explained.


	3. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy finds out the true sender of the mysterious note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one because its mainly filler for the most part.

A few months had passed since Lucy had recieved the note from supposedly her mother, she didn't know what to think of it. For as long as she could remember her father had told her that her mother had died, so how could it have truly been from her. There was no way it could have been written before she died. She talked about Sabertooth and Lucy's mission to become a stronger wizard. But still she put it to the back of her mind to focus on her training with Sting and Rouge. The two alternated days teaching her hand to hand combat. And she was only getting better every time. She had the Sabertooth Guild Mark on her hand replacing where the fairy tail one had once been, and she looked overall better built up then when she had started. 

Sting and Rouge had been hesitant to give her such a rigorious training schedule but she had assured the two that she could handle it, and handle it she did. The two dragon Slayers dared even say that she'd likely be strong enough to take them on and hold her own. Sting had looked at her especially proud and it made her heart swell with pride in seeing it. They'd become much closer over the course of her time at sabertooth and she was grateful for it. She even made a new friend in Yukino, Another celestial wizard. It was no where close to the family she'd had at Fairy Tail. But if she was being honest, she felt closer to Sting then she ever had to Natsu or anyone really. 

She'd been sitting in the main guild hall fiddling with the note she'd found on her first day when Sting came and sat next to her."Whatcha got there?" He asked quietly as she looked up at him. 

"I'm, not entirely sure. But I think its time to find out." She said quietly as she stood up. Sting with her and following as she started for the door. "I was left this for a reason, even if its someone pretending to be my mother. I need to find out." She said as she smiled up at Sting. Grinning even more when Lector hopped into her arms. 

after a couple hours of walking the three had made it into the woods surrounding the city. Lucy had never been in the woods before but she knew she was headed the right way from the massive amount of Magic Energy she sensed getting slowly closer the more they walked. 

Eventually they came across a clearing where Lucy could see three figures Standing. She saw Sting tense up out of the corner of her eyes and in a sudden burst of Confidence she walked forward. Keeping one hand glued to the key she'd secretly kept. Loke. She knew she could always count on him even if she'd released him. 

She watched as the two figures on the left and right remove their hoods and drop to one knee. The middle figure stepping forward and removing their hood as well. Lucy stood in pure shock as she watched her mother come into view. 

"So you came. I'm sorry I never came to you sooner my Lucky Lucy." She said and the two others stood up again. Taking a good look Lucy could see admiration and loyalty in their eyes as they looked at her mother. Then to herself. 

The one on the left stepped forward first. His hair a wild mess of fire red with Yellow and orange highlights. He wore baggy cargo pants, combat boots and an deep orange long sleeve v-neck under the cloak. After taking a closer look Lucy could have sworn something was missing from his ensemble but shook it off. 

"Apologies for the sudden visit Lucy. I am Igneel. And this is my old friend Wesslogia. A pleasure to see you. I'm sorry for my son's behaviour I thought I had raised him better than that." He spoke and suddenly she realized. She'd been envisioning Natsu's scarf on Igneel the whole time she'd been looking at him. Then she looked over at Wesslogia who had removed the cloak. His pure white hair was slicked back with an undercut. Dressed head to toe in white. The tee shirt under his suit jacket had a gold dragon design on it. He looked to Lucy and bowed his head before walking over to Sting. Watching as Father and Son reunited. She smiled slightly and turned back to Igneel and her mother. 

"I thought. Dad told me." She started as her mother walked forward and pulled her in. 

"I know sweetie. Im so sorry you had to go through that. You see, I had to follow my fellow dragons into hiding. It's my duty to follow my people. I wanted to tell you for so long. To come find you and whisk you away with me. But you needed to know the value of friends that love and cherish you. And you've found that, and You've become stronger to boot. I couldn't be prouder of you darling." She said. Lucy stood there shell shocked before finally letting her emotional dam break and she hugged her mother tight. She felt so safe, like how it had been before. She knew then that this was actually her mother and not some imposter trying to get to her. 

The two stayed like that for some time before separating. "Lucy I want you to come home with me. To the place I live with the Dragons. Your friends are welcome as well." Layla said as she placed her hands on her daughters shoulders. Watching as Lucy looked at Sting only to have her cheeks redden when he was looking back at her. 

"For now only Sting needs to know. Maybe Rouge later on. Those two helped me the most." She said. Layla looked back at Sting with a knowing smile as the blonde walked forward and subconsciously took Lucy's hand. The two of them refusing to look at each other. 

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She said as she turned to the swirling portal behind her. Igneel And Wesslogia moving in front first and offered their hands much like a butler would to royalty. Layla graciously accepted the hands and walked through the portal. Igneel following her through while Wesslogia stayed behind as Lucy and Sting walked over. 

Lucy took Stings fathers outstretched arm and kept a lock on Stings hand as they walked through the portal behind Layla and Igneel. 

"Welcome to the realm of the Dragons." She heard Igneel speak as they emerged. Lucy was floored. The landscape was immaculate, perfect mountain peaks in the distance, a small town surrounded by fields and protective walls. And the crowning jewel, the grand palace. She stood in awe as her mother walked up beside her. 

"I suppose now is as good a time as any. Our family for generations have been the rulers of this kingdom of Dragons. I am its current queen, and you its princess."


End file.
